


saw you in the lights

by summerdayghost



Series: harleyivy week 2k17 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Love at First Sight, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: day three: circus





	saw you in the lights

Pamela wasn't sure why she had agreed to come to this. She wasn't generally a circus person. She didn't even like the circus as a small child.

But when her coworkers invited her to come along for some reason she said yes. Why did she say yes? She would much rather be at home like she was most Saturday nights. There were a plethora of things she could have been doing there instead like tending to her flowers or catching up on some light reading.

The lights came on in the tent and Pamela saw the most beautiful woman in the world. She just had to be according to Pamela's expertise. She was a blonde clown face painted white in a modest dress. She was off to the side, not front and center where she belonged.

Maybe there was a plus side to going out after all. Either way Pamela knew she would have to find this woman after the show.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
